


Family's Important

by TheCouchster



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1463101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCouchster/pseuds/TheCouchster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neal and Henry have a conversation about their parents and their problems with magic. Set before "Lacey". This is a drabble that I started thinking about when the pictures from "Lacey" were released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family's Important

**Author's Note:**

> This is a new account, so I'm transferring my fics from ff.net over here. I wrote this during season 2, just before 'Lacey' aired, so its a little obsolete now (oh well). It isn't great, but it is what it is :)

One of the first things that Neal noticed was the look on Henry’s face.  
“Hey Henry, you alright?”  
The two of them were sitting at Granny’s for lunch. This was supposed to be their time to “bond”, to get to know each other.  
“I’m fine Neal, really, everything’s great.”  
Henry wasn’t so great at lying. Or at least not about whatever was bothering him. It was obvious to Neal that his son was having a bad day. But Neal knew a bit about bad days, and decided not to press it.  
“Okay. So, what’re we getting for lunch today?”  
Henry smiled, thankful for the change of subject. “I think I’ll have a burger, Granny makes really good ones”  
“I guess I should try one as well, shouldn’t I?”

Once Ruby had taken their orders, Neal and Henry began talking again.  
“We don’t really know much about each other, do we?”   
Henry looked puzzled by his father’s statement.  
“I mean,” Neal continued “We haven’t known each other very long, and I really want to get to know you Henry.” A sad smile appeared on Neal’s face, because he kept thinking of why he didn’t know much about Henry, why he hadn’t been there,  
“I want to know you too.” Henry said with a smile. “I know! We’ll ask each other questions, real simple ones, and go from there.”  
Neal couldn’t help but smile at the proud look on Henry’s face; he almost looked like he’d solved every problem in their lives.  
Henry took the lead in the questioning “What’s your favourite colour?”  
“Yellow. What about yours?”  
“Blue I think. Yeah, blue”  
“Do you play any sports?”  
“Nope. Never really been interested in them, I always liked books more. What’s the best birthday present you’ve ever gotten.”  
This last question gave Neal pause.   
“Birthdays were never really a big thing for me. In the Enchanted Forest my father could never afford much. And once I left, no one even knew when my birthday was so..”  
Neal suddenly looked over at Henry “I don’t even know when your birthday is”  
The sad look form before returned to Henry’s face. “It’s next week actually”  
“Okay Henry, why’s your birthday making you sad? Isn’t it supposed to be your day?” Neal decided that getting Henry to talk about whatever was bothering him was the way to go.  
“It’s just that every year, my Mom and I would have this little celebration, just the two of us. And I don’t think that’s going to happen this year.”  
“Do you not want us to be there?” Neal was still trying to figure out just what was going through his son’s mind.  
“No, no! It’s not that! It’s just that, I miss her.”  
Understanding finally dawned on Neal “Regina’s your Mom, of course you miss her.”  
It was all Henry could do to not burst into tears.   
“I know she is but sometimes….” Henry’s thoughts trailed off into nothingness .  
“Henry, you know you can tell me anything right?”  
“I feel so bad for feeling like this though.”  
“Henry, trust me, whatever you feel, its okay.”  
The small boy looked up from his drink “Sometimes, recently, she scares me. And I feel really terrible for thinking that, because she’s my Mom and I love her but”  
“But now she has all this power, and you’re worried what she’s going to do with it.”  
Henry looked up in amazement, wondering how Neal could have read his thoughts like that.  
Neal gave Henry a small smile “You’ve read my story, right? In your book? I was in a similar situation Henry, I understand.”  
“Rumplestiltskin, when he became the Dark One.”  
“Exactly. I understand what it feels like, to watch someone you love do all a whole lot of crap, but to feel powerless to stop it? It’s one of the worst feelings in the world Henry, and I wish so much that you didn’t have to feel it.”  
“I wish I didn’t have to either. It’s confusing, because on one hand I want her to stop, but on the other I love her.”  
“It’s because you love her that you want her to stop. And you have to remind Regina of that.”  
Henry couldn’t stop the desperation from creeping into his voice. “I’ve tried! But it doesn’t seem to make a difference! I don’t know what to do.” Tears started pouring down Henry’s face “I just want my Mom back.”  
“Do you want some advice Henry?”  
Henry looked up at Neal, interested. “Do you know what I should do?”  
“Not exactly, but I’ve got some ideas.” Neal elaborated “Things with my father didn’t turn out quite like I hoped, and I spent three hundred years thinking of what I could have done differently. What I could’ve done to make him come with me.” Now it was Neal’s turn to stare at the table in sadness “I don’t want you to go through that. Your story deserves a better ending than my one got. A happier ending.  
“Whenever you see Regina, make sure to remind her that you love her. Tell her everything that you’re feeling. It’s pretty much a guarantee that you won’t get instant results, but if you don’t try, then it’s never going to happen.”  
For the first time since this part of their conversation had started, Henry smiled.  
“I’m gonna do that. I’m gonna get my Mom back.”  
“And I’m gonna help you Henry, don’t ever doubt that.” Neal smiled down at his son, and an idea struck him “Why don’t we invite Regina to your birthday?”  
“What if she won’t come? Or worse? If she comes but then tries to hurt Mary Margret of Emma?”  
“If Regina feels threatened, then she won’t come. But if you invite her, she’ll know that you haven’t forgotten about her, that you still care. And that’s probably more important than a lot of other things.”  
Henry got up out of his seat, and made his way round to Neal’s side of the table.  
“Thank you so much Dad.” Neal found himself engulfed in Henry’s embrace. “Thank you for understanding.”  
“Any time kid.”


End file.
